Pantographs may be used to create copy-evident backgrounds for a variety of security documents. Some prominent examples of pantographs are those that are used as backgrounds for checks, which, for example, rosy have the words “VOID” or “COPY” as hidden elements on the check. When reproduced, the hidden elements (e.g., the word “VOID”) appear on the reproduced document. In general, pantograph approaches may be used to hide in plain sight information that can be read and acted upon.